particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
United Realms of Great Kyo Empire and Apostolic Kingdom of Drania
Dankuk or Drania, officially titled the Dranian Federation (Draniano: Federación Drania, Kyomal: 단국), is a nation located in Northern Dovani on the Dranian Peninsula. The first established nation-state on the Dranian Peninsula was the Baekgu Dynasty, also known as Baeguk, in the early 7th Century CE. Formed by previously nomadic Kyo, Baeguk existed until Egelian colonization in the 17th Century led to the annexation by the Kerisian power. In the 22nd Century, Dranland would emerge as independence was won from Egelion and through various monarchies and republics, the independent state would last until the Great Kyo Revolution of 3608 and the formation of modern Dankuk. Dankuk is a federal parliamentary republic and it is ranked as an upper-level developing country with a steadily growing economy and strong technology sectors. Etymology The Kyomal name Dankuk (단국) is derived from the Egelian Drania, which was the name used for the nation following colonization by Egelion. Drania has also been used in the naming of the peninsula; though while the Dranian Peninsula is now acknowledged as the official geographic name, in the Kyo language it is called either Danbando (단반도), as a direct translation, or as Kyobando (쿄반도), a name which originates from the Great Kyo Revolution of 3608. However, the latter has strong nationalistic connotations. Prior to arrival of Egelian colonists, the unitary Kyo dynasty on the Dranian Peninsula, led by the Baekgu Dynasty, was referred to as Baeguk (배국). And prior to the Unified Baekgu Dynasty, historical records indicate that the region may have been referred to by the Kyo as Chanbando (찬반도), meaning "cold peninsula." After the Egelian removal of the Baekgu king in the 1700s, there was some use of Chankuk (찬국) to refer to the nation in place of Baeguk. ]] History Main Article: History of Dankuk The earliest human settlement on the Dranian Peninsula is believed to have occurred around the 23rd Century BCE and records from the 3rd Century BCE can identify the presence of the Draddwyr. Most reliable historical accounts start in the 7th Century CE with the permanent settling of the nomadic Kyo people. The history of Dankuk can be observed through seven eras: Pre-History, Nomadic Kyo, Baekgu Dynasty, Egelian Drania, Dranland, early Dankuk, and contemporary Dankuk. The most complex of these eras is the period of Dranland, which is characterized by multiple republics, monarchies, and short-lived revolutions. The nation of Dankuk has existed since the Great Kyo Revolution of 3608 and for most of its history it was a monarchy led by the House of Ryeo. Geography & Climate .]] Dankuk is located entirely on the Dranian Peninsula on the northwestern area of Dovani, between the latitudes of 48° and 62°N and the longitudes of 167°W and 165°E. The nation covers an area of 1,201,800 km² and shares its only land border with Kazulia to the south. To the west is the North Anantonese Ocean, across which is Egelion. The legislative capital and largest city is Seongtaek; other major cities include Gongmangdo, Iglesia Mayor, and Port Rhynach. Deep fjords indent the northern coasts and much of central Dankuk is mountainous or hilly, as it is occupied by the northern extension of the Barrier Range. The highest point is 6,950 ft, at the peak of Jungang Mountain in Valdor. In many areas of the north, hot springs are commonplace and are used for inexpensive heating. The southern coasts are hilly and some areas are covered by vast plains. There are also many rivers throughout Dankuk, originating from various areas of the central mountains. The largest river is the Kan, which originates in Valdor, runs through Gongmangdo, and then south, emptying into the Anantonese Ocean near Monyeol. .]] Climate varies between temperate, oceanic, and subarctic depending on the region of the Dranian Peninsula. In the northern regions, most areas have subarctic climates and are very cold. The more central regions of Dankuk are temperate with cool to warm summers and relatively cold winters. However in the mountainous areas of central Dankuk, the climate is much more cool and dry. In the south, most areas have the same temperate climate, however, parts of the coastal regions in Elbian and Valdor have oceanic climates. These oceanic areas have the warmest summers in Dankuk, though they still to tend to get cold in the winter. Government & Politics Main Article: Government and Politics of Dankuk Under the current constitution the national government is known as the Dranian Federation. Dankuk is a federal parliamentary republic with a government controlled by the democratically elected legislature. There is a ceremonial elected head of state that chairs the Federal Council for Unity, a government advisory committee focused on democracy, equality, human rights, and multiculturalism. The national government is led by the premier, who is selected by the legislature. On the provincial and local-level there are elected semi-autonomous executive and legislative branches, and their decisions can be appealed to the federal court system. Foreign Relations Dankuk has historically maintained a close alliance with Indrala. The nation also has positive relations with Lourenne, Keymon, and Tukarali. Foreign relations with Kazulia have historically been negative, eventually having led to a major war, however, in recent years, the two nations have reconciled and drastically improved relations. Administrative Divisions The Dranian Federation is divided into nine first-level administrative subdivisions. There are five provinces (도 Do), each led by a governor and provincial legislature. The provinces are further divided into cities and counties. There are four federal cities (연방도시 Yeonbangdolsi), each led by a mayor and municipal council. The federal cities are independent of provinces and may be composed of districts as second-level administrative subdivisions. Economy Dankuk is an upper-level developing nation, and under some definitions, it is classified as a newly industrialized country. Most economists recognize Dankuk as an emerging market, noting the nation's increasing presence in the global economy. While overall, the nation is still developing, major urban centres, particularly Gongmangdo, stand out as advanced micro-economies within the larger developing Dranian macro-economy. As part of the government's goal for making the nation an advanced economy, there has been a great focus on developing and expanding the service industries. There is particular strength in the education, financial, and healthcare sectors. A number of the top universities in Dovani, such as Gongmangdo University and the First Dranian Private University, are located in Dankuk. There is also a moderately successful tourism sector, which draws primarily upon the winter season when ski resorts in Magadonia and Valdor become very popular destinations. Dankuk also receives cultural tourism for its ancient historic sites of the Kyo. .]] Dankuk has a very active primary sector based in such activities as agriculture, forestry, fishing, and mining. There have also been recent initiatives to explore the northern coast of the peninsula and of Northern Dovani for offshore oil and gas reserves. The two strongest areas of the primary sector are forestry and fishing, followed closely by mining. However, mining has been in decline, especially due to environmental regulations and shifts in energy needs. Fishing is often considered the most highly regarded of these primary sector areas and it generally brings the most profits, both domestically and internationally. Forestry, and its related sectors (such as paper, pulp, or timber) are also of particular importance to the Dankuk economy. Agriculture is most present in Elbian, and to some degree in Loren and Valdor; it is dominated by livestock as there are severe limitations to growing crops. electronics plant in Gongmangdo.]] Dankuk has a developing oil industry that is utilizing oil reserves off the northern coast of the Commonwealth of Northern Dovani. There is also a well-developed secondary economic sector in Dankuk. Much of the activities within this sector are in light industry, particularly in the manufacturing of consumer electronics, furniture, clothing, and home appliances. The heavy industry of Dankuk is not nearly as large as the light industry, though it has seen growth, particularly in Gongmangdo and Seongtaek, where major firms manufacture automobiles and construction equipment. Seongtaek is additionally the most major port city of the nation and a large portion of Dankuk's foreign commerce passes through this area. Due to the limitations that accompany Dankuk's geography, there is a significant reliance on imported goods, particularly for such necessities as food or certain luxury goods. Major trading partners of Dankuk include Kazulia, Hulstria, Indrala, and Tukarali. Through the Dranish Free Trade and Mutual Friendship Pact, there is also major trading with New Endralon, Vorona, Deltaria, and Rildanor. The majority of Dankuk's energy needs are fulfilled by domestic production and the nation is a net-energy exporter. Coal has historically played a major role in Dankuk energy, however its domestic use has been in decline and most coal production goes towards exportation. Most of Dankuk's energy is provided by nuclear and geothermal energy. The next largest source of energy is hydroelectric. On a smaller scale, some regions of Dankuk have drawn upon wind energy to meet the needs for local communities. Transportation train.]] Railways The Dankuk Railroad Corporation, known as Danrail, is the national railway operator of Dankuk, operating passenger and freight trains throughout the nation. Danrail is directly responsible for the most major national transit lines, particularly those that connect the major cities. Local governments are responsible for some regional and inter-city railways. Roadways Dankuk has six main highways, which are managed by the Dankuk Expressway Corporation. Two sections of highway travel to Kazulia via Gongmangdo and Dangmyo. Highways have signs H1 - H6. H1 Iglesia Mayor - Belo Mounasterio - Yonseo H2 Iglesia Mayor - Española - Ponte Iglesias - Soyolango H3 Iglesia Mayor - Liffanés - Luz de la Mar - Seongtaek - Melang - Gongmangdo - Kazulia H4 Iglesia Mayor - Belo Mounasterio - Cabo San Feras - Pico Blanco - Maella - Yonseo H5 Gongmangdo/Melang - Monyeol - Soleunggo - Anpyeong - Dangmyo H6 Yonseo - Ilbae - Keosen - Dangmyo - Kazulia '' '''Airways' There are two major international airports in Dankuk, Gongmangdo International Airport and Seongtaek International Airport. Additionally, there is a major national airport located in Iglesia Mayor. Smaller regional and local airports exist throughout Dankuk's other significant cities. Air Dankuk is the largest airline in Dankuk and from its Seongtaek hub it connects to many major locations all across Terra. Other Dranian airlines include Northern Dovani Airlines, Drania Airlines, Peninsula Airways, and Ulbrach Air. Military Main Article: Armed Forces of Dankuk The Ministry of Defense generally wields the most control over military functions. The Dankuk Armed Forces are divided into four branches: Army, Navy, Air Force, and Coast Guard. The Dankuk military is maintained primarily for the purpose of protecting national sovereignty. In recent history Dankuk has not participated in any international conflicts; the most recent was the Great Sekowian War, which ended in 2980. However, domestically, the military was in an armed conflict in the 3490s with FERN/ERN terrorists in the Dranish Autonomous Zone. The military also led the 3572 Dranish coup d'état which overthrew President Sun Ryoji and established a dictatorship under Joel Cubrero; and it played a role in the Great Kyo Revolution of 3608. Demographics Dankuk has a population of 99,546,120. The nation is heterogeneous with three prominent ethnic groups, the Dranianos, Kyo, and Draddwyr. Ethnic predominance varies by region, with the Kyo mostly in the southwest and Draddwyr in the northeast. The Dranianos, as a mixed racial group, can be found in most parts of Dankuk though they are the majority in many communities of the northern regions of the country. Other minority groups present in Dankuk include the Kazulians of Elbian. Education Main Article: Education in Dankuk ]] Primary and secondary education in Dankuk is overseen through the federal Ministry of Education & Culture, which establishes standards for the nationwide school system. Public education starts at kindergarten and goes through twelfth grade. School years are divided into two semesters with specific calendars set a local level. The federal government maintains the Greater National University System and there are also public institutions of higher education managed at the provincial and municipal level. Education is highly-valued by Dranian society and great pressure is placed on students to excel in their academics. Dranian citizens are highly literate and it has been reported that they read more books per capita than any other nation in the world. Ethnicity Below Under Revision The Kyo are indigenous to Northern Dovani, having lived there since before Western colonization and the explorations of Christopher Dove. The Draddwyr once constituted a significant portion of the population, but their numbers have drastically declined since the Great Kyo Revolution of 3608. The Dranianos. This group, composing 34% of the population, emerged as a result of the colonization by Egelion. As colonists began to intermarry and breed with the Kyo and Draddywr populations, a new ethnic group eventually formed. Many Dranianos are descendents of Egelian settlers and their Kyo slaves. The majority of the Dranianos population is located in the northern regions of the Dranian Peninsula, especially in Ulbrach. The Draddwyr, at their peak, composed around 20% of the population during the Republic of Dranland's existence. They were once almost been decimated in the Draddwyr Genocide in the early 2000s. After the genocide the Draddwyr continued to face harsh discrimination for decades. Following the Great Kyo Revolution of 3608 many Draddwyr moved to Northern Dovani. Northern Dovani was promoted as an autonomous homeland for the Draddwyr, and by the 3620s, over two-thirds of the region was Draddwyr. After a decade of relocation, national policies shifted dramatically the Draddwyr became violently targeted by the government. Through biased and strict applications of harsh laws and punishments, many Draddwyr were imprisoned and killed, eventually leading to a reduction of the Draddwyr to less than 2% of the population. To this day, this "second Draddwyr genocide" remains largely overlooked by the world. , the Kyo writing system.]] The remaining 6% of the population is composed of other ethnic groups, mostly immigrants and their descendants. About 4% are non-Kyo Gao-Showa, such as Indralans or Kunihito. Among this are also immigrants from Dankuk's former colonial possessions in Southern Dovani. Religion Language There is no official language at the national level in Dankuk although Draniano and Kyomal are spoken by most Dranians. Official languages can be established at the local level. Currently, Draniano is the official language of Magadonia, Ulbrach, and Valdor. Kyomal is the official language of Elbian and Valdor. Draddwyr is the official language of Magadonia and Loren. Culture Holidays Sports The national sports are rugby and taekwondo, the latter a martial art originating from the ancient Kyo kingdoms. Football is the most popular sport in Dankuk. Football is managed by the Dankuk Football Association (DFA) and the nation is a participant in the FIFA World Cup. Ice-hockey is a popular sport in some of the northern cities of Dankuk, particularly in the Myeoggi Province. The national ice-hockey stadium is located in Yonseo. Ice-hockey clubs are managed by Dranian National Ice-Hockey Federation (DNIF). Currently thirteen clubs are registered, and seven clubs play in the National Ice-Hockey League (NIL), which is run by the DNIF. External Links * National Information Page * Dranian News (단국뉴스) Category:Nations Category:Dranland Category:Dankuk Category:Dovani Category:Gao-Showa